


Good Morning, Our Absolute Ace

by pokimunchies



Series: Strawberry Surprises [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Emotional, Gen, Ryutaro's comeback, Slightly Yutoyama, Such cute morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokimunchies/pseuds/pokimunchies
Summary: Yamada Ryosuke turns a new leaf as a new delightful day arrives at his presence and brings him to reality, of so many people around him who hold him dearly to their hearts.





	Good Morning, Our Absolute Ace

The sun is rising above the horizon. Yamada Ryosuke awakens from his beauty sleep. His face is gleaming from the sun that sneaks its way to his room, through the curtain that barely covers up the window. The view outside is stunning. There are still a few glimpses of cherry blossoms linger on the tree branches. The season has come to an end, but somehow they're there today. Each of them bears a magnificent smile, greeting the delicate looking boy as he makes his way outside his balcony. He breathes in and out ever so slowly, contented with impeccable happiness as the birds start singing in unison. A beautiful song roams the universe.

The beautiful boy has now turned 24.

Somehow, his heart is still at 5. He still laughs uncontrollably as his friends tease him and poor jokes get into him. He still loves the smell of strawberries and simply the sight of them always shakes him in excitement. He still gets birthday message as the clock stroke to 12 last night, and his best friends' name displayed on his screen one by one. His heart filled with joy as he recalls, and it's too much that he can't contain it.

Yamada slowly dance walking to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Ten minutes later and his kitchen is calling for him as he reaches for his cup and a jar of green tea powder. Smile still plastered on his face, his heart is still singing the tune that the birds serenade to him. The sound of water filling his cup rattles his tummy as he pours the steaming hot water into his cup. The aroma of green tea immediately fills the room and he gazes once again to the direction of where his phone is lying.

_Any sound? No? It's all over? No more calls? Birthday messages?_

He thinks hard between his sips, bringing his movement closer to his bed and sits on its edge. He stares at his non-moving phone and the silence gradually makes him feel annoyed. He had sworn in front of everyone that he won't go out today, but seems none of Hey! Say! JUMP members signals any gathering for the day anyway.

He kinda wishes someone will force him to get out of his home sweet home on his birthday.

His mind flies to the several hours before.

At first it was Chinen, like ever. He was the first to text him such beautiful words, drawn all over his screen. The words were so beautiful that they tempted Yamada to frame them and put the nice frame on his bedside table.

Keito followed suit. There were a few English phrases in it but Yama could only understand "Happy Birthday" and "Best Wishes." Yama gushed in mixed annoyance and delight as he received the text and immediately opened a translator application in his phone to get the full understanding of Keito's words.

Next, it was Yuto. And it sent shiver to his heart. He re-read it, again and again. Those words painted themselves in his memory as he tried to penetrate into each character. His finger danced around the words written on his phone, his eyes as clear as the ocean, and he swam into it, mesmerised by the way Yuto described the wishes for him.

The other members' messages as well as the ones from his parents and colleagues laid neatly in his inbox, and he opens each of them, one by one with such care. A beautiful smile written once again on his face.

The tranquil moment leaves him in wonder, just what has he done to deserve so much love? He buries himself onto his bed and sniffs the fresh scent of strawberry from his pillow. His mind continuously demands for an answer, but he lets go a moment after. He believes he just deserves all the love, and he wants to embrace it as it's here. The feeling of being loved is so unmistakably glorious, and he would like to throw himself into it.

Five minutes have passed.

His smile slowly fades as he hears no beeps or whatever from his phone. He sighs deeply as he gets up reluctantly from his bed. He guesses today is gaming day after all.

His guess is false, though.

His front door is forcefully opened as his heart leaps in shock. He gathers his courage to walk closer to the door and immediately spots around 9 people standing with a wide grin decorating each of their faces. He hits his head instantly as he tries to snap himself into reality. Of course, these nine monkeys must have some hideous plan on his birthday. Even the cheesiest one as to storm into his apartment, shocking him with a huge strawberry shaped cake in Daiki's hands.

"Good morning, Yama-chan! How was your beauty sleep last night? I hope you could sleep peacefully after listening to my beautiful lullaby!" Inoo exclaims as he runs in to hug the still panic-stricken Yamada. The others laugh as Yamada panting and nearly knocked down by Inoo's sudden jump onto him.

"I think you gave him nightmare instead, Inoo-kun!" Yuya answers, his mind recalls how shaken he was after spending almost two hours on the phone with Inoo two nights earlier. They ended up talking about sea monsters and Yuya couldn't bring himself to sleep after the talk.

"I'm sure Yama-chan had a nice sleep. Look at how beautiful he is this early morning!" This time it's Yuto who is coming forward to take the small ikemen in his embrace, so tight that Yamada thinks it could suffocate him.

Yamada's smile blooming after Yuto pulls apart and looks deep into his eyes. The beautiful pair of eyes tell a thousand colourful stories. Yamada gasps as Yuto moves closer and hugs him again, faint whisper showers his right ear. "Happy birthday lovely.."

And the day can't get any better.

Even Ryutaro has come to his apartment, his right hand swinging a small white coloured bag that's supposed to be a gift for Yamada. Yamada hugs Ryutaro so tightly that it feels like the air has suppressed and Yamada can't breathe properly anymore. His heart is sinking in gratitude. "It's been ages." Yamada says out loud, loud enough for Ryutaro to hear it while their hug is still intertwined and the smell of contentment clouding the air.

Ryutaro pulls apart, his voice is sure and steady. "Happy birthday. I'm still taller than you." And the two burst into laughter that swims in with the now completely noisy apartment of Yamada's. The two join in with the rest, as Yabu and Hikaru have successfully moved the small coffee table into the middle of the living room. The glaring red of strawberry cake sits so elegantly on the small table. Keito walks towards the window to close the curtain, and now the room has grown completely dark. Chinen and Daiki light up the candles that bear number 2 and 4, and Yamada's eyes stare right into them.

_It's crazy how fast the time flies, and that could only mean one thing. I've been having fun._

His mind rambles as he whispers his wishes in his mind _,_

_All the good things and good people, please keep them here with me._

_Hey! Say! JUMP is my life, my joy, and my tears. Please allow me to soar with these eight guys behind me._

_Please keep Ryutaro in your care and make his life full, because we are always missing him._

_For my family and my friends, I plead for them everlasting well-being._

_Please give me time to repay their kindness, each of them. Thank you for all these years of nurturing me and makes my life worthwhile._

"Thank you, please take care of me this year onwards." Yamada bows deep to his friends who stand by his side. And they all reply with the same answer that resonates gracefully within his heart.

He clutches his own heart inside, a tear slowly welling in the corner of his eyes.

_I've been blessed._

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a few birthday gifts that I dedicate for Yamada Ryosuke.  
> Can't believe he has turned 24.... It's my first time to celebrate his birthday and I'm so thankful to have such experience.  
> All the best for you, Yama-chan! Love you always. 
> 
> My twitter- @PokiMunchies


End file.
